Magic
by Aerilon452
Summary: Lacey asks Gold what else magic can do. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary**:** Lacey ask's Gold what else magic can do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: M

Pairing: Lacey and Gold

**MAGIC:**

"What else can magic do?" Lacey asked pulling herself up o sit once more on the edge of the work table. "Can it heighten an experience?" She was playing with words just as she had seen him do. "Can it make something better?" It was hard to ask him what she really wanted to know. It was hard to ask him is magic would make sex amazing. She wondered if sex with him while using magic would blow her mind.

"What kind of experience did you have in my dearie?" Gold stepped in front of his beautiful, beguiling, darkly sensual Lacey. He set is cane aside to stand between her parted knees here her already short skirt where a flash of skin teased his eyes. She was wearing a garter belt. Rumple took his left hand and rested it on her knee, slowly sliding his hand up over the stocking until his hand was between her thighs, but not quite where he desired to touch her. "You mean this?" Teasingly he touched her.

Lacey gasped, arching her back from the subtle brush of his fingers alone. "Yes…" She moaned, leaning forward to grasp his shoulders. "Does it get better with magic?" His fingers brushed against the silk underwear she was wearing. Lacey had dressed specifically for him today. Sparks were racing from her carnal center sending wave after wave of sensation to her brain.

"No," Gold answered her using his fingers to move aside the silk to feel her already wet for him. She was practically dripping with desire. With a movement of certainty, he slipped his middle finger inside of her. "Nothing can beat the imagination." He purred darkly. "Sex is as much in the mind," He moved his finger making her moan and lean her forehead to his, "As it is in the body." Again he thrust his finger into her. Lacey moaned; her mouth opening, and her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Lacey dug her fingers into the shoulders of Gold's suit jacket feeling so much passion over take her mind. The feel of his one finger inside of her was more than she thought it would be. "Oh, Gold…" She moaned louder, her back arching, and her thighs tightening on his hand in time with the movements of his finger. Lacey bit her bottom lip as he pulled his finger free of her. She whimpered at the loss. She wanted more. "More… I want more…" Lacey opened her eyes to see his had gone much darker with desire.

Gold granted her wish. This time he slid two fingers as deep inside her as he could. "Feel that?" He asked. "That is what you have wanted since that night in the ally." Gold whispered darkly. "The anticipation has not been far from your mind." He moved his fingers drawing yet another moan from her. "This isn't magic. This is your mind making better, making it more than you thought it would be." Gold was slaking her lust for him until it was the right time. "Lacey?"

"What?" Lacey moaned trying to keep one strong thought in her mind but was failing just from the feeling of his fingers inside of her. He moved with swift purpose deigned to bring her pleasure as much as it was to teach her a lesson. "Gold…" She tried to keep her eyes locked with his, but it was hard. He was moving faster.

"I want you to take one of your hands and feel what I'm doing to you." Gold moaned. Her right hand loosened on his shoulder, slipped down his chest, and then between her beautiful thighs to rest of his hand. Gold steeled his mind; this pleasure was for her as much as it was a lesson. "This isn't magic." Again she bit her bottom lip as he moved his fingers; just a short sharp thrust that had her mewling and moaning.

"Oh Gold…" Lacey called his name as she felt with her hand the way his fingers moved in and out of her. She arched her back and tightened her inner muscles in counterpoint to his thrusts. He even went so far as to add a small wiggle to his fingers that had her crying out. She was getting close to falling over the edge into a blinding orgasm. Lacey drew her knees up higher on his waist so the angle changed. He moved his fingers again, this time hitting the right spot.

Gold drew his fingers out slowly, drove in fast, and then out slowly again. The last time had Lacey in a state of ecstasy. Her thighs tightened on his hand and her inner muscles gripped his fingers. He had indulged in a desire he had and taught her a lesson about magic all in one go. Gold leaned close to her, whispered in her ear, "Magic is many things, but it can't beat this." He moved his hand from between her luscious thighs and brought his hand up for her to see his fingers coated in her juices. "The mind is so sexy." Gold teased placing his slick index finger between his lips.

Lacey could barely process all the sensations going through her body and then she watched as Gold licked her juices from his fingers. Her mind played with that while imaging his tongue being used on her rather than on his fingers. She fell into another small wave of tremors from that mental image alone. Lacey tightened her hand on his shoulder again trying to fight back yet another moan. "You're right," She mumbled, "The mind is sexy." Tiredly she rested her forehead to his again listening to the pounding of her heart.

Gold set his hands on her knees waiting for her to regain her senses. This had been a lesson for him as much as it had been for her. It was a lesson he was teaching himself over and over. Magic always comes with a price. Lacey was his price to pay for getting Belle back. As much as he wanted Lacey to stay, he wanted Belle returned to him more. This was the price he had to pay for Lacey to fall in love with him.


End file.
